


Day 1 - Ghost Hunters

by AlwenaRin



Series: Halloween Challenge - 2018 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Franky - Freeform, Ghost Hunters, Halloween, Halloween Day One, Nami - Freeform, One Piece - Freeform, Robin - Freeform, ZoSan - Freeform, Zoro - Freeform, sanji - Freeform, who you gonna call
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwenaRin/pseuds/AlwenaRin
Summary: "Cette maison ne m'a quasiment rien coûté parce qu'elle était hantée. Je savais à quoi m'attendre quand j'ai emménagé. Ils ne m'ont jamais fait de mal cependant, même si mon compte en banque souffre quand je dois remplacer trois fois dans le mois mes assiettes et mes plats...- Certes. Les esprits se manifestent après une mort violente et normalement s'en prennent aux vivants qu'ils envient d'être en vie. C'est sans doute un miracle que vous n'ayez pas été éventrée durant la nuit et vos intestins répandus.- Owwww Robin c'est pour ça que les clients ne rappellent jamais, tu les fais mourir de peur!- Ils ne rappellent jamais parce qu'on règle leur problème, Franky.- Certains deviennent un problème pour lequel on est appelés quand tu leur fais peur comme ça..."Nami commença à se demander finalement si la femme était plus équilibrée que l'homme.





	Day 1 - Ghost Hunters

"Ça va pas recommencer!"

Et si, ça recommençait. Les objets volaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, les cris d'outre-tombe résonnaient dans la demeure toute entière et le thé de Nami commençait à geler.

"Ça suffit ! Vous avez une idée du coût de ces vases! Non non non ne lance pas ce... STOP"

Mais l'horloge décorée finit sa course dans le miroir sur pied, le faisant s'écrouler dans un fracas assourdissant. On n'entendit plus alors que la respiration saccadée de Nami pendant quelques minutes. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se dirigea vers le téléphone qu'elle avait laissé sur la table basse. Une rapide recherche sur Internet lui donna tous les éléments dont elle avait besoin.

\---

"SALUUUUT vous avez fait appel à nos services et nous SOMMES LÀ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas?!  
\- Voici Franky et je suis Robin. Enchantée. Vous indiquiez au téléphone avoir un problème de fantômes détruisant votre mobilier ?  
\- WHO YOU GONNA CALL?! FRANKY ET ROBIN OOOOOH YEAH"

Nami resta interdite quelques secondes devant le duo face à elle. Après un coup d'œil sceptique à l'homme aux cheveux bleus, elle se tourna vers sa collègue qui semblait plus calme et raisonnée.

"Oui, ce sont des imbéciles qui jettent les objets d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Je n'ai pas encore compris s'ils avaient une méthode mais il me semble que ce n'est pas très calculé.  
\- Vous n'avez pas peur des fantômes? Vous en parlez très calmement.  
\- Cette maison ne m'a quasiment rien coûté parce qu'elle était hantée. Je savais à quoi m'attendre quand j'ai emménagé. Ils ne m'ont jamais fait de mal cependant, même si mon compte en banque souffre quand je dois remplacer trois fois dans le mois mes assiettes et mes plats...  
\- Certes. Les esprits se manifestent après une mort violente et normalement s'en prennent aux vivants qu'ils envient d'être en vie. C'est sans doute un miracle que vous n'ayez pas été éventrée durant la nuit et vos intestins répandus.  
\- Owwww Robin c'est pour ça que les clients ne rappellent jamais, tu les fais mourir de peur!  
\- Ils ne rappellent jamais parce qu'on règle leur problème, Franky.  
\- Certains deviennent un problème pour lequel on est appelés quand tu leur fais peur comme ça..."

Nami commença à se demander finalement si la femme était plus équilibrée que l'homme.

\--- 

La jeune femme conduisit les deux chasseurs de fantômes dans le salon, expliquant que c'était là principalement que se manifestaient les fantômes, à l'exception de la cuisine. Franky sortit un appareil biscornu de son sac, fournissant à Nami un bref descriptif de son fonctionnement visant à dévoiler la forme des fantômes. Robin la fit reculer pendant que Franky appuyait sur un bouton à quelques pas d'elles. En quelques secondes, deux silhouettes blanches et étincelantes commencèrent à prendre forme petit à petit. Deux hommes apparurent, leurs traits toujours plus distincts dans la lumière émise par l'appareil. Le premier, à gauche, était vêtu d'un costume trois pièces, er semblait tenir une cigarette dans sa main gauche. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Nami quand il vit qu'elle l'observait. Le second avait un air plus renfrogné. Vêtu plus simplement, il croisait les bras en regardant dans une autre direction, ignorant les trois vivants dans le salon. Et était-ce... trois katanas à sa ceinture?!

"Yo les gars, y a que vous ici?"

La question de Franky fit sursauter Nami après les trois minutes de silence qui avaient accompagnées la matérialisation des deux esprits.

Ce fut l'homme de gauche qui répondit.

"Oui. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas discuté avec quelqu'un d'autre que cette tête d'algue. Et avec deux jeunes femmes magnifiques en plus!  
\- Si tu veux te casser, c'est pas moi qui te retiens crétin. Même ça me fera des vacances, j'ai pas signé pour ça.  
\- Reste poli devant les dames, abruti!"

La journée allait de gens bizarres en gens bizarres... Nami adressa un regard interloqué à Robin, que la situation semblait amuser si on s'en tenait à son petit sourire.

"Les gars, les gars, calmez-vous. Robin et moi sommes là pour vous aider. Vous vous appelez comment? Pourquoi vous êtes pas passés de l'autre côté?"

Les deux fantômes arretèrent leur dispute. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant que le premier reprenne la parole.

"Je suis Sanji, voici Zoro. On est ici à cause de lui.  
\- Hé!  
\- Voyez-vous, Zoro a un sens de l'orientation absolument épouvantable. Ça a toujours été affreux. Sur une ligne droite, il prenait à gauche. C'était terrible. Ça n'a pas raté quand il a été question d'aller vers la lumière.  
\- Crétin de cuistot, t'avais qu'à la passer, la lumière, si tu y tenais tellement.  
\- C'est vrai Sanji, pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allé?"

La question de Robin fit marquer une pause à Sanji. Il prit une inspiration, détourna la tête. Nami se rendit compte qu'il était gêné.

"Je ne pouvais pas laisser Zoro."

Ce fut au tour de Zoro de paraître gêné. Gêné et... coupable.

Les trois vivants échangèrent un regard attendri et triste.

\---

"Bon, si je comprends bien, vous détruisez mon mobilier parce que vous vous disputez... Vous avez besoin d'un psy de couple, quoi. Et vous avez de quoi payer les réparations au moins?!  
\- Mais quelle sorcière, on t'a rien demandé!  
\- Reste poli bordel!  
\- Ils t'ont dit que la maison était hantée, t'as choisi de l'acheter quand même, c'est ton problème maintenant! Si t'es pas contente revend et part!  
\- Marimo! Merde à la fin, je dois t'apprendre le respect des dames encore une fois?  
\- Dis donc le névrosé paumé, quand tu auras remboursé tout ce que tu as cassé avec ton joli copain, tu pourras la ramener, en attendant on cherche une solution!  
\- Joli... joli copain? Tu me trouves joli? Oooooh Nami...  
\- LA FERME !"

Robin et Franky avaient expliqué que leur seul moyen d'agir était la destruction des âmes perdues devenues sombres. Or les deux fantômes, bien qu'étant très coûteux en termes de bibelots, n'étaient pas méchants. Pendant que Nami, Zoro et Sanji se disputaient, les deux chasseurs de fantômes se concertaient. Ils finirent par relever la tête vers le trio.

"Blondinet crétin!  
\- Sabreur du dimanche!  
\- Idiots!  
\- Nami, les garçons, nous avons quelque chose à vous proposer."

Le calme régna soudain après que Robin ait pris la parole.

"Sans nous détruire?  
\- Exactement.  
\- En préservant mes objets?  
\- Ça, ça dépend.  
\- En m'éloignant de cet idiot?  
\- Hé!  
\- Non pas du tout."

Malgré la formulation de la question, Sanji parut soulagé par la réponse.

"Nami, nous avons plusieurs de ces objets pour matérialiser les esprits. On pourrait en mettre dans chaque pièce afin de couvrir toute la surface, et les deux garçons seraient visibles. Ainsi, quand une dispute éclate, tu le sais et tu les arrêtes. Vous deux, vous faites plus attention et vous rendez service à Nami en continuant de hanter les lieux. En étant visibles, vous faites encore plus peur aux potentiels visiteurs qui voudraient s'en prendre à elle ou à ses objets rares. Qu'en pensez-vous?"

Ils restèrent tous les trois interdits. Puis Nami demanda :

"Une coloc avec des fantômes destructeurs??!"

\---

Trois heures, des négociations, un contrat moral signé plus tard, le calme allait de nouveau régner dans la demeure. Enfin...

"Abruti de cuistot!  
\- Mais ça suffit, Nami est là! Tu parles pas comme ça devant elle!  
\- Vous allez VOUS CALMER TOUT DE SUITE! LÂCHE CETTE PENDULE!"

\---

Bien des années plus tard, (presque) sereinement, ce sont trois fantômes qui continuent de garder ensemble la maison et tous ses précieux objets...


End file.
